Spaceman Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day Adversaries: * Saturnians * Lunanimals Other Characters: * Positpeople * Neganatives Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis2 = While on patrol in space, Speed Carter and Johnny Day spot Jetmen flying toward Earth armed with missiles. Alerting the Space Sentinels to the threat, Speed and Johnny catch up to the leader of the Jetmen and capture him, jettisoning his bomb to explode harmlessly in space. Interrogating the Jetman, Speed and Johnny learn that Zurko the ruler of the Jetmen's homeworld of Denebola had decreed that the planet Earth was a threat and that the people of Earth would one day destroy their world and ordered a pre-emptive strike. Learning that the leader of the attack squad does not like the idea of wiping out all life on Earth but not wishing to face punishment for failing his mission, Speed comes up with an idea to solve both their problems. Soon the Jetman is sent back to his homeworld with photographs to show Zurko that prove the "Earth" is destroyed. Zurko is pleased, unaware that the photos he is looking at are really of ancient Earth ruins such as the Greek Colosseum and the Grand Canyon. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Space Sentinels ** Johnny Day Adversaries: * Jetmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 ** Denebola Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jupiter the Giant Planet | Synopsis3 = Sci-fi story. | StoryTitle4 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis4 = Speed Carter and Johnny Day are paying a visit to Dr. Venture who has invited them to his lab to show the greatest weapon they have invented. Speed and Johnny believe that it is the new DDT sprayer that has been developed to combat the seemingly invincible Mosquito Men. Before Venture can explain how the weapon works, the Mosquito Men attack, mortally wounding Venture and escaping with the weapon. However, as Venture dies, he tells Speed and Johnny that it is not the DDT spray but a far more powerful weapon and that the Mosquito Men must be stopped before they can figure out how it works. Armed with the DDT sprayer, Speed and Johnny track the Mosquito Men in space using the DDT spray to kill many of them. Then their leader Mosqu tries to use the weapon stolen from Venture, and is shocked when it creates many duplicates of Speed Carter -- each with a DDT weapon -- instead of destroying him. Unbelieving of what just happened, Mosq uses the weapon again creating an even larger army of Speed Carters. Speed then uses the DDT spray on Mosq killing him. The Mosquito Men then surrender and they are left as prisoners on a nearby asteroid with an army of Speed Carters to act as their warden while the original Speed Carter and Johnny Day return home where they bury Dr. Venture and pay their respects to him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day Adversaries: * Mosquito Men Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Saturnians depicted in the first Speed Carter story appear to be reptilian in nature as opposed to previous issues that depicted them to be short humanoids. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}